Baarsk
Baarsk is a city located in the Baarskin Peninsula in the north of the Amaran Sea in east Farthrone. Founding and Politics The Baarskin Peninsula has been populated by sparse groups of people for thousands of years, and the site of Baarsk has a similarly ancient history. Given the cold climate and hard landscape, the population has never been large, but over the centuries Baarsk became the capital in the region, far dwarfing any other settlement for tens of miles around. Its sheltered port and strategic position made it naturally prosperous, and as more and more clans moved into the city, a complicated system of government was formed, with each clan receiving a certain number of votes based on size, prestige, and a myriad of other often obscure factors. Overseen by the chief shamans of the city, who commune with the local spirits, this system of disorderly government has ruled Baarsk for most of its history, sometimes interrupted by periods of one clan becoming the supreme power, or invading warlords claiming kingship. The city of Baarsk stands as, debatably, the only civilised settlement between Farwatch and Novdahain. Its people are hard and cold as the windswept land they live in, and while they serve ably as warriors and seamen, they are fickle, proud and utterly unreasonable when it comes to their ancient traditions and religion. Recent History Because the hills the lie behind the city and further into the north are filled with iron and blackpowder, the Northern Company spent a great deal of time, and lost a great deal of dignitaries, in securing a small quarter for themselves. Along with trading rights with the locals, the Company supplied the people of Baarsk with arms and ammunition in their struggle against Novdahain for lands to the west. This war also aligned to company interests, as keeping Novdahain out of the Amaran sea helped maintain their monopoly. As of 718LN however, the situation in Baarsk has changed. The rapid growth of Novdahain following the resolution to the succession crisis pushed the forces of Baarsk back. Their losses mounting, and their allies distant and pre-occupied with their war against the Tsi Gao, the Baarskins were losing rapidly, and fears mounted that their ancestral capital would be taken. The Siren Call of Ulv Sometime around 3DE, the besieged city of Baarsk broke through Novdahain's blockade and sailed into the Pass of Vuhn. Thinking little of this suicidal move, the forces of Novdahain maintained their blockade. However, five weeks later their fleet was attacked at night by a small fleet of Skum supported by a host of monstrous creatures. Frightened and fearing destruction, the fleet fled back to Sudniv and to the protection of the canal. Their siege broken and their city saved, Baarsk pledged its allegiance to Xhahon-Dor, and the shamans of the city made bountiful sacrifices to the Deep Lord. Resupplying using Skum ships, and trading forces and material through the Pass of Vuhn with the Sunken City of Ulv, Baarsk pushed Novdahain back from its hinterland, and even to the Lakes themselves. A Primordial's Ally As of 8DE, Baarsk is the first nation to pledge allegiance to a primordial, and this act of reverence has been met with demands for daily worship, grand temples and frequent sacrifices to Xhahon-Dor. In return, Baarsk is protected by a great leviathan that protects the city's port and fleet, and which has scared off any Novdahain ships in the area. Between Baarsk, Farwatch and Ulv, the northern Amaran has become infested with the servants of Xhahon-Dor, both humanoid and monstrous. Whether the fortress at Sudniv can withstand his attacks has yet to be seen. On land, the forces of Baarsk do battle with the armies of Novdahain, and vast tracks of war-torn land are traded frequently between the two sides. Category:Farthrone Category:Location